Milkshake Saves The Day
by ZizzyBelle
Summary: Sharpay Evans hates Chad Danforth. Full Stop. The end. SO what happens when fate brings them together? And can one simple milkshake save the day? CXS!


**Hey all! I know I should be completing 'Goodnight Daddy' but I got this idea and I couldn't let it go to waste. I know not many people are Chad/Sharpay shippers, but I am. I think they are a great couple! So read and review...!**

**Summary :** _Sharpay Evans hates Chad Danforth. Full Stop. The end. SO what happens when fate brings them together?? And can one simple milkshake save the day?? CXS!_

**_Disclaimer: If I owned high school musical or anything associated with it do you think I would be writing stories on FF?? Get real! _**

Chad walked into chemistry, a big grin slapped all over his face. He was very pleased with himself. He had just conned his way out of detention.

"I'm a genius" He said to himself.

"First sign of maddness, talking to youself, Danforth." Called a pretty blonde, pushing past him.

Sharpay Evans had been queen of East High until Gabriella Montez came along. She had hated Gabriella's guts for the first month or so but after that they learned to get along. It didn't help that the first thing Gabriella had done was start dating East High's basketball captain, Troy Bolton. Sharpay had been crushing on Troy Bolton since first grade, but he had never dated any girl for more than a few weeks. She had a big plan to change that but the along came Gabriella. Petite with brown hair and a smile that could melt even the hardest of bullies, Sharpay immeadiatley saw that she was screwed, as it were.

"Yeah, cos you'd know, Evans" Replied Chad, is afro bobbing up and down with every word he spoke.

Chad Danforth was like Robin. A super-hero's faithful sidekick. Always there when you need him, cheeky, good looking, hilarious and absoloutley no common sense. Not a drop. He had been best friends with Troy ever since their mom's had gone to the same aqua areobics class, when they were pregnant.(Troy and Chad's moms, not them of course!) Ever since then Chad and Troy had been inseperable. They did everything together, and were not afraid to show what they were truly feeling in front of each other. They could even cry in front of one another. And that was a big thing for a 17 year old boy.

Chad and Sharpay had hated each other ever since Chad had cut her barbie's hair and Sharpay had put glue in Chad's afro, in second grade.

"Okay class, there's a new seating asignment. The people you are put next too you will sit by for the rest of the year. No complaints, if there is any complaints then you will find yourself in detention quicker than you can blink."

Chad mentally cheered. Last term he had been sat by Lucia-Ingrid Ball, a spotty girl who had taken rather a large liking tohim. She had asked him out at least 3 times a week. No-one could be worse than her, surely.

"Ok, Chad Danforth you will sit at the front with Sharpay Evans"

Sharpay's inside sunk. She could not be sat next to _**that,**_ it just could not be.

"Miss no-"Started Chad

"No-way, I am not sitting next to-" Started Sharpay.

"I said no arguing. Detention Mr Danforth, and you too Miss Evans" Said the teacher, glaring at the protesting couple.

Sharpay and Chad sank down next to each other, giving thier teacher looks that could kill a zombie.

"You better not breathe on me, frizzball"Said Sharpay to Chad, in an undertone.

"Don't mess with the 'fro, dog features"

They carried on arguing until the teacher called for silence, warning Chad and Sharpay that if they carried on talking they would find themselves in detention before they could blink. The two teenagers sat through the rest of the lesson, arms crossed and turned defiantly away from each other, both refusing to look at the other.

"Okay, I hope your happy with who you are sat next to."Chad snorted and Sharpay glared at him."Thank you Mr Danforth, as I was saying, I hope you are happy with who you are sat next to because they will be your partner until the end of the year. This year in Health we are studying, marriage and children. i have deliberatly sat you boy, girl. You will be 'married' to whomever you are sat next to for the rest of the year. In class and for 5 hours a week outside of class you will act like a true married couple. You will each be given 2 electronic babys to look after at all times. 24hours a day, 7 days a week. You will be caring for these babys for one month, but will be married for 5. Any questions?"

"Are you joking?" asked a boy from the back of the class.

"No, Jason I am not joking. Who are you sat by?"

"Taylor Mckessie"

"Then from this day forward. whilst in health class you are married to Taylor. What a lucky boy you are." The teacher finished with a smile.

The whole class just stared at her in shock. There was no way she could make them do this. It was just not possible.

A boy sat in the back raised his hand.

"Yes Mr Baylor"

"Err…Do we have to act like a married couple outside the class too?" He asked a little nervously.

"That isn't strictly necessary but if you would like too then no-one is going to stop you."

Forty minutes later found Chad and Sharpay storming out of the class room. Still with scowls written all over their faces.

"If she expects me to act as if I am married to YOU frizzy then she has another thing coming!" Exploded Sharpay as soon as she was out of the door.

"No sweat, dog features. I wouldn't want to marry you if I was the last man on Earth-"Chad started back.

"Yes you will act as though you're married Ms Evans, Mr Danforth. Or it will result in a fail. Which means you will be removed from the drama club and the basketball team. Do I make myself clear?" Snapped the teacher walking out of the room behind the bickering pair.

"Yes Miss" Chanted Sharpay and Chad, looks of shock written all over their faces.

"Right I suggest you start now. For homework you can take pictures of the pair of you looking like a couple at one of your houses. And do not forget, I WILL check if they are at your house."

Chad and Sharpay groaned. This was going to be utter murder. Sharpay glared at Chad and said "We better do it at my house, its much bigger. I'll have daddy's photographer come and take the photos. Be there at 10am on Saturday. Toodles." And with that she turned on her heel and strutted away.

Chad walked into the cafeteria like a zombie. He couldn't make sense of it all. He was going to have to act as though he was married to Sharpay. He could think of nothing worse.

As Chad drove up to Sharpay's house on Saturday morning he made a promise to himself. If he was going to act like he was married to this dog. Then he would at least have to be civil with her.

"Chaddy-kins, hello dearest" Sharpay sung as she walked up to his car.

"What the hec-" Chad replied getting out f his car and just staring at Sharpay. Okay he was going to be civil but he was NOT going to let her call him 'Chaddy-kins'.

"No swearing, Chad" Sharpay cooed.

"I wont swear if you don't call me 'Chaddy-kins'" Chad snapped, using air quotes.

Sharpay suddenly became cold. "Look I'm not thrilled at having you as a partner either Frizz ball, but we have to just get on with it whether we like it or not. "

"I completely agree, shall we make an agreement. We will try and be civil towards one another?"

"Okay, then. Well the photographer is just setting up in the garden so you should probably go and pay a visit to Mommy's make-up artist."

"I am not wearing make-up Sharpay, no way!" Chad exclaimed.

"Oh fine then. But you won't look as beautiful as me anyway so I suppose it doesn't matter."Replied Sharpay.

"For your information, 'princess', I do not want to look 'beautiful" Said Chad his voice full of sarcasm, using air quotes.

"Oh shut up Chad" Retorted Sharpay, flouncing away towards the house.

Chad followed her reluctantly, he supposed he would have to follow her to the 'make-up' artist or whatever. He followed her through the grand front doors and into a spectacular hallway. The wall's were an off white, the carpet thick and soft and for some reason it made Chad think of clouds. It felt as though he could sink right through the carpet into the basement below. As he climbed the magnificent staircase he felt as though he was in some ancient palace, not the house of the biggest bitch in school. He saw Sharpay enter the room right ahead of him, assuming it was the dressing room or something he followed. What he did not expect was to walk into the room just as sharpay removed the sundress she was wearing. He stood there, frozen with shock. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the curve of her breast. His eyes travelled downwards and he coculdn't help feeling slightly awed. He couldn't breathe. And then he came to his senses and backed slowly out of the room. Just as the door was closing he heard a squeal.

"Chad Michael Danforth, what the fuck were you doing in my room?"

Oh god how was he going to get out of this one, "I followed-I thought-I followed you. I thought this was a dressing room"

"A dressing room?? What are you a moose? DOesn't the big BED give you a clue it isn't a dressing room? You stupid little-" But Sharpay was cut off by chad's face suddenly looming in hers. Their lips were so close they were about to touch. When Chad backed away.

"Sorry Princess," he said "Maybe you should lock the door next time." And with that he sauntered out of the room.

Outside he slumped down against the wall. His head in his hands. I shouldn't have enjoyed that. _But I think I did_. He thought, then he shook his head. This was Sharpay Evans. Queen Bitch. He couldn't like her...no way.

Inside the room sharpay was looking through her closet trying to decide what to wear. She found herself thinking about what Chad would like, _I wonder if he prefers a skirt or jeans..._then she shook her head too. What was she thinking? This was Chad Danforth, the school idiot.

The rest of the afternoon went without a hitch. The two teenagers were there usual irritable selves, if not a little polite towards one another.

Three days later the pair were to be found in health class yet again. They had been told that day that they would be recieveing to electronic babies to look after. These babies were to be looked after as if they were real children, after all the were programmed to cry, wee, poo and eat at regular intervals and could not be turned off. The pairs were to be given a boy and a girl, to simulate having twins. Their task was to name the babies and complete the birth certificates. Most of the pairs were getting on excellently. Troy and Gabriella had already chosen their names, Amelia and Luis. But not all couples were finding the task so easy.

"I am not calling my little girl Paris. She is not being named after some fake wannabe." Chad was saying to Sharpay.

"Well I am not calling my little boy Kobe after the captain of some stupid football team" Retorted Sharpay, sticking her bottom lip out like a five year old.

"Its Basketball you doofus. How about Corbin?" Asked Chad

"I don't like it. It's after that Corbin Red or whatever-"

"Its Corbin Bleu. Not red, anyway he's cool."

"He's ugly" Stated Sharpay.

"Oi! People say I look like him."

"Exactly my point." Replied Sharpay.

"Shut it, Blondie" Snapped Chad. "I suppose you wanna call him pookie or something equally sick making"

"No I was thinking Zachary, actually" Said Sharpay

"Actually that's not bad. It could be Zac..." Chad was lost in a world of his own.

"Earth to Chad. We still have to decide on a girls name. I like Mary."

"Are you joking? That's a crap name-"

Chad was interrupted by the teacher who was walking past, "Language Danforth"

"Sorry miss. Anyway as I was saying, I like Lillie."

"Aww thats cute." Said Sharpay with a smile. Chad couldn't help but smile back. If anyone had looked over at that particular moment it may have even looked like they were friends.

"Right so on the birth certificate we have to put first name and last name. I mean of course they will be named after their mom, so Evans, right?" Said Sharpay

"Err no, they will be named after their father. So Danforth." Replied Chad

"Evans"

"Danforth"

"Evans"

"Danforth"

"Errm, guys, why not double barrel the surname? Like Danforth-Evans" Said Gabriella timidly, she wasn't very friendly eith Sharpay but she got on with Chad. She also had a knack for seeing when two people liked each other but couldn't see it.

"Oh, that's actually quite good. I like it" Said Chad, smiling at Gabriella. "Thanks Gabstar"

"Yeah, it'll do." Sniffed Sharpay, looking down her nose at Gabriella.

"Oh come off it Sharpay, you know you couldn't of thought of that in a million years. Just 'cos Gabby got the boy you liked doesn't mean you have to treat her like dirt." Snapped Chad, glowering at Sharpay.

A half hour and 3 different arguments later, the birth certificates were written.

"Right class, you will be given your babies tommorow. Along with 2 prams, borrowed from the local store, so be very careful with them. You will also be given..."

The list went on and on. Chad looked over at Sharpay who was taking notes, he figured he'd just read them so he put his head down on the desk and slept.

_Sharpay was walking towards him, a look of definite lust in her eyes, she put her arms around his neck, looked deep into his eyes. He could see her lips coming ever nearer one more second and they would meet..._

Chad awoke with a start sweat running down his forhead, he stared around caught Sharpay's eye and looked away, a blush rising in his cheeks.

"Is everything okay, Mr Danforth?" Asked the teacher, looking at Chad quizzically.

"Yes Miss. Can I just go get a drink of water please? I'm feeling slightly light headed"

"Yes, go ahead. Here's a pass. Miss Evans, accompany him please."

Chad's heart sank. After the dream he had just had, Sharpay going outside with him was the last thing he needed. He made his way out of the door and down to the water fountain at the end of the corridor. He thought that Sharpay had not followed him, so he got the sgock of his life when he looked up, wiping his mouth and she was standing only a few centimetres away. He noticed how her hair fell in ringlets down her back, how the light reflected of it, giving the illusion that it was emitting light.

"Is your hair dyed?" Asked Chad.

"What?" Asked Sharpay, bemused.

"Its just a really nice colour-" Chad stopped in his tracks. Was he complimenting the girl who had made his life hell for 14 years. There was something seriously wrong with him. This was not normal.

Sharpay, however found herself smiling, "Yeah, it is. Thanks, Chad. I suppose your hair isn't too bad either." _Ok, If he's going to be nice, then I'll take a shot at it too. _She thought.

_Ok, she's smiling at me. What do I do? Do I act casual, even though my intestined have been replaced by snakes?_ Chad thought, he was starting to sweat. _Right, act casual. I suppose we could try and be friends. _

"Well, while you were in a world of your own, Miss told us what our homework was. We have to get together and write up a report on our children. Dates of birth, diet, sleeping patterns, etc. And she also said that if we wanted we could buy some things, prams etc." Said Sharpay, slightly nervously."So I was wondering if you wanted to come over this weekend. We can do the reports and Daddy's driver can take us into town, to buy baby stuff."

Chad was flumoxed. Sharpay was, one, being nice to him. And two, inviting him to her house to do homework. I Chad didn't know better he may have thought they were **_friends._** "Okay then." Chad said uncertainly. "But didn't Miss say that they would give us a pram, cot and all that."

"Yeah she did but I'm not having my baby using any old rubbish" Said Sharpay, her air of snootyness back again.

"Sharpay, it's a doll. It's not real." Sais Chad, talking very slowly as if Sharpay didn't speak english.

"Yeah, and I still don't wan-" Sharpay argued but she was cut off.

"You two arguing again.l Do you ever stop?" Asked Troy, walking out of the class room door. "I was sent to check on you. Miss didn't want you getting up to any funny bussiness. If ya know what I mean" He finished with the famous Troy Bolton wink.

"Eww. Shut up man" Replied Chad feebly. "Were coming now."

The trio walked back into class and sat down. Sharpay passed Chad a note.

**Be at my house at 10.30 on Saturday Morning.**

**S...x**

Chad gulped. Here we go again.

Satuday morning was bright and sunny, just the opposite to Chad's mood as he stepped out of the shower at 9.30. He dressed casually, but subconciously made a bit more of an effort than her would have done on a normal saturday. As he pulled his comb through his afro, he grinned to himself. He had one of his favourite t-shirts on, it said : **If found, please return to the pub.** He walked downstairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal. Just then his cell phone rang.

"Talk to me" He answered the phone in his usual way.

"Hello. Is this Chad Michael Danforth?" Asked a rather high pitched voice that he thought he vaguley recognised.

"Yes who's this?"

"It's Lucia-Ingrid Ball. I used to sit by you in Health Class. Troy Bolton said you asked him to give me your number. I thought you might have re-considered my offer of a date."

_If I survive this phone call I will **KILL** him, thought Chad._

"No, I'm sorry that was a mistake. I certainly did not ask him to give you my number. I bever ever would have. I am sorry Lucia but I-" But he was cut off.

"It's Lucia-Ingrid." Interrupted Lucia-Ingrid.

"I'm sorry Lucia-Ingrid but I do not find you in the least bit attravtive. In fact I find you slightly scary. Please realise that I will never ever go out with you, sorry bye." And he hung up, but not before he heard a little squeak of indignation from the other end of the line.

Chad, fuming, picked up his cell phone and dialled Troy's number. He got answer phone.

"Hi, this is Troy Bolton, I'm not in right now so do your thing after the beep. Ciao."

"Troy, if I EVER get my hands on you I'll-I'll KILL YOU" Chad yelled the last part, startiling Arnie the cat who had just come in through the back door.

Twenty minutes later Chad was on his way to Sharpay's. He was still fuming and was stomping along like a drunk rhino. When he got to the gates Sharpay was sat by the pool, magazine in her hand and sunglasses on. HE had to laugh, it was a typical Sharpay pose. Very cool and as though she hadn't a care in the world. She looked up and noticed Chad stood a few feet away.

"Hey Chad. You okay?" Sharpay asked.

"No, I am going to kill my so called best friend."

"Why?" Asked a startled Sharpay, she knew as well as anybody that Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton were closer than brothers.

"Do you know the short fat girl in our healt class, Lucia-Ingrid?"

"The oompa loompa. Yes I know"

"Well she's had a crush on me since freshman year and Troy thought it would be hilarious to give her my number and say that I wanted to go out with her."

Sharpay burst into laughter, she rolled aroud on the chair. She had tears pouring down her face, mascara running down her cheeks. After a minute or so she composed herself enough to say "That's so funny, I haven't laughed so much since Kathleen Spencer came into school with a new nose that one time and tried to tell us it was natural."

"It's nice to know that you have my best interests at heart Sharpay." Said Chad, sitting on the lounger next to hers and poking Sharpay in the stomach. She was surprised to feel the place where his finger had touched tingle, it was as though she had been given an electric shock.

To cover her surprise she said "Right, lets go and get working. The quicker we get started the quicker we can finish"

"Trying to get rid of me already are you?" asked Chad, flirting subconciously.

"I might be.." Flirted back Sharpay.

In the kitchen Sharpay got out the sheets the teacher had given them.

"Right, so names, Lillie Mae Danforth-Evans and Zachary Callum Danforth-Evans. Date of Brith, hmm what do you think?"

"Dunno, summer." Said Chad who was looking through the Evans' fridge.

"Yeah, hows June 25th?"

"Perfect, is this really caviar?"

"Yes it is Chad, have you never seen Caviar?" Asked Sharpay as if Chad had asdked what a potatoe was.

"No, tuna steaks is as exciting as it gets in my house" Said Chad, sitting down by Sharpay. He glanced at the sheet and nearly choked on the wheat thin he was eating. "Hang on, you've put there that they will be able to drink milkshake after they are two. They can't drink that crap. Do you know how many chemicals are in one bottle of yazoo?" Even though he didn't obey them himself Chad had alot of ideas about what a child should and should not eat.

Sharpay stood up. "What do you mean? A child has to have some nice food in their diet or they'll die of bordom. I was aloud sweets now and again and I don't have an extra head or anything!"

"That's what you think..." Muttered Chad, just loud enough for Sharpay to hear him.

Sharpay took a step closer to him so Chad thought it was a good idea to stand up too. Just in case a quick escape was needed.

"What did you say, frizzball?" Sharpay mumbled in a low threataning voice.

"Nothing, nothing" said Chad.

"Yes you did, what did you say?" Sharpay's voice threatened death with every syllable.

"It really does not matter.." reassured Chad, trying to take a step backwards but Sharpay put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from moving away.

"You better tell me what you said, frizzy, or I'm going to cut your hair off and twist your ba-" But she was cut off.

Chad had done the only thing that came naturally. He leaned in and connected their lips in an earth shattering, mind blowing kiss. For a moment the world seemed to stop spinning, time stood still. All the two teenagers were aware of was each other, Chad moved his arms and slid them around Sharpay's waist. Sharpay put her arms around Chad's neck and pulled back from the kiss.

"Maybe I don't hate you quite as much as I thought.." She said and leaned back in for another kiss.

Who would have though that one silly health class could turn two sworn enemys into lovers in a few short weeks, and in the end, it was milkshake that saved the day.

**A/N: Ok, there you have it. My first one shot. Please Please Please Review! Let me know if it was good or bad, if it made you laugh or smile. Even if you hated it! (Just be as nice as possible P ) Izzy xx **


End file.
